


Of gods and soulmates

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Implied Torture, M/M, The "soulmate myth"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: The one where Zeus splits humans in halfFor the themes: Mythology & Soulmates





	Of gods and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for [Sterek Bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Themes: Mythology & Soulmates
> 
> I'm not entirely satisfied with this, so I _might_ make a continuation at some point.  
>  As always, comments, kudos and critism are welcome but I won't promise to listen :)

Back when the world was new and the gods were lounging on their Mountain, Zeus told his children to populate the earth with beings that could serve the dual purpose of filling the empty spaces beneath the Mountain and worship Zeus and his kin.

And so his children went and created every living being they could think of that had yet to be born from Gaia’s womb. Soon it became a competition as to who could make the biggest, smartest, prettiest, smallest being but every time they thought a winner could be named somebody would bring forth a new creation to be admired.

Far away from their increasing loud bragging and arguing the youngest two of them has holed up in a cave, creating what they believe will be the being best to serve Zeus’ command.  
First they take a large piece of the Sun, then a smaller piece from the Moon and lastly an even smaller piece from the Earth; then each piece is put in a bowl and they set about their work. He takes the bowl with the piece from the Sun while she takes the one from the Earth. They add to their own bowl water from their eyes to give their creation sight, mucus from their noses to give them scent, saliva from their mouths to give them speech, blood from their hearts to give them mind and secrete from their loins to give them life.

Then they switch bowls, starts kneading the rock like pieces into some kind of clay and when they’re done they take it from the bowl and start to form it into a round body with four arms and four legs, between those two sets of genitalia and on top one head with two faces.  
When they’re done and admiring their own work, her foot hits the last bowl, reminding her of the Moon piece they still have left. This time they do it together; a drop of everything needed from both of them, the kneading and shaping a joint effort, and at long last they are ready to bring their creations forth to be judged.

\---

So far Zeus has not been able to decide who has made the better being; after all while all his children has created can certainly fill the empty spaces below his Mountain, none of them seem inclined to worship neither Zeus nor his kin. He’s trying to decide between the most beautiful and the biggest creation when his youngest children step into the clearing with three figures in tow.

The first figure is almost as tall as a six year old pine tree*, the second slightly smaller and the third the smallest of them all – though still taller than a four** year old pine tree – and though there are many other far larger beings in the clearing Zeus almost takes a step back at the sight of them.

”Father,” his children say in unison, “these are our creations. This,” they point to the tallest “is Aner, while this,” they point to the shortest, “is Gyne, and this,” they point to the figure in the middle, “is Andryn. We call them _Anthropos_ and hey will multiply and they and they offspring will worship you, Father, as is your wish.”  
Noise come from the three figures that before long becomes actual words, and delighted Zeus declare his two youngest children winners of the competition.

\---

Time went by and the anthropos multiplied. They were strong and fast though possibly not as smart as their creators had hoped, but they still managed to evolve; they got their own names and the own customs; they lived off of the land and soon they were spread all over.

Then came the day where there was no further to go, so many of them were there; they could no longer travel the vast distances to which they were accustomed nor could they sit somewhere and be alone (or as alone as is possible when one’s always of two minds). And so three among them began to plot and plan.

Malira wanted to slow their procreation rate, Jydia opted for thinning the herd getting rid of those they saw as less usefull, while Sterek pointed out that there was still one place left to go.  
“The Mountain has infinite room,” their face with the honey brown eyes said. “The gods don’t need as much space as we seeing as there are fewer of them.”  
Jydia interrupted “you’re right, but for this to work we all need to go. How will you convince them?”  
Sterek turned their other face at them,  
“I’ll leave that to Malira; after all they managed to get Zeus to agree that we only had to sacrifice the bones from our animals when we eat them.”

It took longer than Sterek had ever anticipated and by the time they, together with Jydia and Malira, could stand in front of the anthropos their black hair had spots of grey and the light in their brown eyes had faded a fraction. But still they were determined, and with one final glance to the sky (looking for a sign that the gods had somehow noticed something was amiss among their worshippers) Sterek set of at their usual terrifying speed rolling hand over hand and foot over foot until they reached the bottom of the Mountain.  
So quiet was their ascend that the gods didn’t hear them until they were already halfway up, the Mountaintop echoing with the worried chatter from nervous gods debating what to do. Some argued the anthropos should be met by lightning, cast into Tartaros to be imprisoned along with the titans and the giants.

Zeus listened to every argument for and against, torn between fear that the anthropos might very well end up killing him and his kin and the need he had for worshippers.  
  
At long last Zeus devised a plan. If the anthropos were to be cut in half they would lose half their strength and half their speed while the gods would get twice as many worshippers as they already had.  
Pleased with himself he presented it to the other gods, and soon they made their way down their Mountain, the sun gleaming in their blades for a few seconds before everything was coated in red. Following behind the other gods came Apollo, not with blades but with needles and he begun the tedious job of stitching the anthropos up, so they wouldn’t die.

In less than a day all but one of them had been cut in half, and they were too busy trying to control their new bodies to notice the gods retreating to the Mountain’s top with the anthropos’ leader; in his anger Zeus had demanded that the instigator be brought to him to pay for the damage the anthropos had done.

It wasn’t until Sterek had screamed for so long that their vocal cords had snapped and their skin was barely in one piece that the gods noticed they hadn’t gotten any sacrifices since the anthropos had begun their ill-fated attack on the Mountain and they decided to take a look at them.  
The anthropos were indeed much slower than they’d been before, the movement of their legs visible as they were running around frantically in search of their other halves. Some were laying still on the ground, barely any life left in them and the gods finally realized their mistake.

Once again Apollo was sent down the mountains; the anthropos could not be allowed to become what they’d used to be, but they could be granted (however briefly) the possibility of being united with their other half. Working faster than he’d ever before Apollo soon had them all in a condition that would allow for a temporary joining and the anthropos left the land beneath the Mountain.

As the final punishment to Sterek Zeus cut them in half and remade them into two different beings before ordering Hermes to place the two halves at each end of the world.

To this day, if you listen closely to the wind, you can hear them call for each other; until such a time when man and beast become one

**Author's Note:**

> *3m/9’10”, **2m/6’ 6”
> 
> _aner_ : Greek, man  
>  _gyne_ : Greek, woman  
>  _anthropos_ : Greek, human being
> 
> _andro-_ : from Greek _aner_ with the genitive _andros_ , male  
>  _-gyn_ : from Greek _gyne_  
>  _androgyn(y/ous)_ : Greek, hermaphrodite (bi gendered)
> 
>  
> 
> These definitions are from a dictionary, not an attempt to label anybody


End file.
